<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring 【上】 by heizenberg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078467">Spring 【上】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg'>heizenberg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizenberg/pseuds/heizenberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>除了4、10，全体性转，时间线接真心话大冒险，集体温泉旅行<br/>上篇主俊勋、一句话硕宽</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring 【上】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>一些设定：1467玩的游戏是守望先锋，D.Va是里面的女性角色（tmi：7辅助切安娜，输出切死神；1大锤，4源氏，6猎空）<br/>本篇应该算47网游里的情节，当个片段看吧</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李知勋踩到石阶的最底层，温热的泉水已经漫过腰际，蒸腾的水汽混着淡淡硫磺气息，薄纱一样浮在水面上。</p><p>她在竹篱边寻了块平整的岩石坐下，把后脑垫靠在池槽上放松身体，眯着眼看那弥漫的水雾袅袅上升，消散在凉薄的霭气里。</p><p>诺大的露天温泉池里只有李知勋一个人，恰好合了她的心意。她素来不爱凑热闹，对各类skinship都敬谢不敏，更不用说泡温泉这种集体坦诚相见的活动。在金珉奎提议这次的温泉之旅时她原本犹豫了很久，最终还是拗不过权顺荣的死缠烂打点了头。</p><p>“那边的温泉旅馆都很小，我们只要再找两个人，就可以包揽整家旅馆啦！”金珉奎一脸兴奋地掏出手机，“我问问李硕珉有没有空。”</p><p>“硕珉是男生啊。”权顺荣插嘴道，“我们都是女的，他一人一间？”<br/>“我跟明浩说让她带上她哥。”金珉奎顾着敲字头也不抬。</p><p>“要不我还是……”</p><p>“哎呀知勋姐！”金珉奎“啪”地一下扔了手机，“不就是吐了人家一身嘛，难道还老死不相往来吗？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>见权顺荣朝自己瞪了眼睛，金珉奎马上换上讨好的笑，“再说你俩不也还继续一起打游戏嘛？”</p><p> </p><p>那还真没有。</p><p>真心话大冒险以后，李知勋就没怎么和文俊辉一起组队上过游戏。她推说要做毕设太忙，主动减少上线时间。崔胜澈也没催促过她，反而更热衷于和全圆佑一起打双排，偶尔会叫上她或文俊辉，但都巧妙地避开了两人同时上线的时机。</p><p>战绩彪炳的四人战队没再合体过。</p><p>李知勋微微后仰，让泡在泉水里的身体轻盈地浮起，思绪也从暖热的泉水里缓慢冒出来，飘向雾气氤氲的水面。</p><p>什么时候开始在意这个人的呢？</p><p>是刚开始磨合时，因为辅助不太顺手导致他挂过好几回，却还能在正式比赛中为自己挡下敌方麦克雷的子弹的时候吗？她白皙修长的手在洁净透澈的泉水中轻轻拨动。</p><p>是被他持之以恒的幼稚搞笑逗得笑出眼泪，暂时忘却压力的时候吗？她想起每次源氏开大招时耳机里传来他那句压过系统音的大吼“有基佬开我裤链”，被水汽打湿的嘴角就微微上扬。</p><p>是玩队内1v1时因为崔胜澈随口一句“输家得给赢家当老婆”，他就真的切成D.Va战战兢兢挽着自己的死神喊老公的时候吗？她怔忪地盯着缓缓起伏的涟漪把自己倒映在水面的影子拉长缩短，扭曲成看不清的面貌。</p><p>还是第一次聚餐时他一身简单T恤运动裤撞进自己眼里那一瞬间呢？</p><p>李知勋白釉般的脸颊被热气熏出了深浓的红晕，本人却浑然未觉。<br/>远方传来几声温软的鸟鸣，在点缀着阴霾的暮色里唤起一丝寂寥，蒸腾的水雾在渐暗的光线里却愈发清晰。</p><p>哗啦水声蓦地溅起，打断了李知勋放空的思绪。她扬起脸，看见竹篱上方有光亮越过来。</p><p>是男宾部。</p><p>这间温泉旅馆属于家族经营，房间不多，温泉池也只有一个。幸好池子面积不算小，水质也清。男众便用坚固的竹篱从中间分隔，将池子分为男宾用和女宾用两个区域，仅提供给住客私用。</p><p>她们一行12人，包了整座旅馆。也就是说，在池子那头的不是李硕珉就是……</p><p>李知勋往下沉深了些，听见自己擂鼓般的心跳声从水下浮起。</p><p>那人哗啦哗啦涉水而过，越走越近，终于在靠近竹篱的地方坐下来，掬起几捧水浇在身上，发出清脆的声响。</p><p>李知勋鼻子以下都沉进了水里，那人搅起的涟漪轻轻撩动她的鼻尖，留下一阵暖湿的酥痒。</p><p>她完全忘了男女宾部是各自分隔的，正窘迫而徒劳地思索应该怎样离开时，有歌声倏然穿过水面迷蒙的雾纱传过来：</p><p>若我一点一点走近你身旁<br/>请别逃跑 让我这样轻轻唱<br/>若你一字一句听着这首歌<br/>能不能坐在我身旁</p><p>温柔的男声用陌生的语言唱着陌生的旋律，李知勋却听出这是首缠绵的情歌。她微垂着眼睑，发梢上凝落的水滴沿着通红的耳廓滑落，坠入水里。</p><p> </p><p>“俊哥，你怎么不等我？”是李硕珉的大嗓门，接着是一阵哗啦啦的入水声。</p><p>“哦。”文俊辉懒洋洋地应了一声。</p><p>“哎呀这水温正合适！”李硕珉欣喜的叫喊连水声也掩盖不住，“珉奎选的这家还挺不错，房间也好。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“这竹篱对面是女宾吧？没开灯，应该没人。”</p><p>“你想干嘛？”</p><p>“什么叫我想干嘛？在哥你眼里我李硕珉是什么人啊？你说清楚！”李硕珉委屈地嚷。</p><p>李知勋听见文俊辉噗嗤一声笑了，是惯常的，恶作剧得逞后的笑。<br/>幼稚。她暗暗鄙夷道，嘴角却忍不住轻轻勾起。</p><p>两人笑闹一阵，拍击水面的声响溅起，又很快恢复平静。</p><p>“晚饭后俊哥有节目吗？”</p><p>“目前还没有，你呢？”</p><p>“我听说这里晚上会亮河灯，想跟胜宽一起去看看，不过她还没回我信息。”</p><p>须臾，她听见文俊辉问，“硕珉啊，你喜欢胜宽吧？”</p><p>“……啊不是，我不喜欢，啊也不是说我讨厌她，我一点也不讨厌她，不如说是喜欢……也不是喜欢，是……哎西，哥怎么看出来的？我那么明显吗？”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……胜宽是个好女孩，抓紧机会啊。”</p><p>“……我知道……哥呢？不借着这次机会……”</p><p>“听说会下雨。”文俊辉打断了李硕珉，“你们可能要带伞。”</p><p>“……哦。”</p><p>一滴冰凉的雨点落在李知勋脸上。她回过神来，看见池边青灰色的岩石上已然砸了好几滴，溅碎的水珠像坠落的蒲公英，跌跌撞撞落进暖热的泉水里。</p><p>“还说晚上，现在就开始下雨了！”李硕珉大声喊，“快走吧，一会儿淋感冒了。”</p><p>雨势很快变大了，劈头盖脸地注进空无一人的温泉池里，只有袅袅婷婷的水雾缭绕在水面上。</p><p> </p><p>文俊辉不疾不徐沿着青石板路走上屋后的山坡。路过的农户家门口晾着饱满的玉米，点缀着漆黑的门楣，可惜那黄澄澄的颜色在夜幕中看不真切。</p><p>他信步走过那家售卖温泉蛋的小屋，往篮子里投了50日元的硬币，再从流淌的泉水里拿出一个温泉蛋。</p><p>温热细腻的蛋白在月色下莹莹发光，让他想起某个人素净白皙的脸庞。</p><p>今天晚饭她坐在房间另一头，距离太远他看不清她的脸，只记得她今天穿了一件蓝底白花的浴衣，衬得整个人恍如一轮明月。</p><p>文俊辉把鸡蛋塞进嘴里，慰藉自己没吃饱的胃。不怪他，日式料理分量真的太少，他又不喜甜腻，最后那碗红豆汤基本碰也没碰。</p><p>啊好想吃麻辣香锅麻辣烫手抓饼和烤肠。他摸了摸肚子，叹了口气，继续往前走。</p><p>走过这道坡，往左拐是情人松，往右拐是河灯桥。</p><p>文俊辉毫不犹豫地选择了右边。情人松今天下午他就和李硕珉夫胜宽一起去看了，观感不甚愉快，况且大晚上可能什么也看不清。河灯桥是个不错的选择。可他想起傍晚在温泉池里满脸通红的李硕珉，瞬间又不太有兴致。</p><p>于是他便拖着步子，磨磨蹭蹭地往河边挪，缓步走过被雨水冲刷得一片狼藉的河滩，踏上那座山岩砌成的石桥。</p><p>文俊辉看见那个娇小的身影站在桥中心。浴衣的底色被昏暗的夜浸染成墨色，上面盛开的百合花却愈发妖艳。棉麻腰带束着的轻盈腰肢正倚着栏杆，宽大的袖子拖曳在雨后微湿的青石岩上。</p><p>她站在桥中央，是在俯视河上那些暖色灯火？还是在仰望夜空那轮清冷明月？</p><p>曾经看过的那句诗倏然闪过文俊辉的脑海：你在桥上看风景，看风景的人在楼上看你。</p><p>他不在楼上，而是神差鬼使地走上了桥，恍若走进了自己的梦。</p><p>他刚在她身边站定，就见李知勋回过头来，漆黑的眸子在河灯月色的映衬下盈着一汪水色的温柔。</p><p>“……好巧啊。”文俊辉心里咯噔一下，好容易控制住没有结巴，“你也来看河灯？”</p><p>李知勋点点头，“雨停了就出来走走。”</p><p>“我也是。”文俊辉扶上栏杆，装作俯视河上零星点缀的河灯，视线却不由自主地往右侧撇过去。</p><p>头发好像比上次见面长了许多，湿漉漉地快要垂到肩膀，被柔顺地掖在耳后。莹白如雪的小脸被下方灯光映着，平素多出几分暖意。</p><p>“胜宽他们在下面。”文俊辉的暗中观察被目标的突然开口打断。她伸出葱根一般的手指，略略抬起下巴，指着不远处河滩，“说是要下去跟河灯合影。”</p><p>“哦。”他言不由衷地应和着，看向脚下的河滩。离得太远，他只能辨认出几个嬉闹的身影。</p><p>夫胜宽拉着崔韩率站在河中央一块露出的石头上摆姿势，李硕珉在流水潺潺而过的嶙峋碎石上寻找合适的拍摄角度，把握不好平衡就一边摇摆一边鬼吼鬼叫，看着十分滑稽。</p><p>他突然有些羡慕那个在河床上跳来跳去的李硕珉，还没反应过来话便脱口而出：“我帮你拍。”</p><p>李知勋忽闪着眼睛看向他。文俊辉一下子就被突如其来的紧张攫住了：“哈我是说，你要是想拍的话，我可以帮你拍。”</p><p>他指着河滩，逻辑混乱地解释，“你们女孩子不是喜欢拍照……啊不是，我是男的我也喜欢拍照，啊不是，我们那里有句话说得好，来都来了……不是我在说什么啊……”</p><p>文俊辉正陷入不善表达的懊恼时，就看李知勋噗嗤一声笑了，眼睛孩子气地眯起来，弯成两道天真的月亮。</p><p>“我不拍。”李知勋指了指脚上的木屐，“我穿不惯这个，不下去了。”</p><p>文俊辉做了个深呼吸，在嘴里过了两遍才没说出“我可以抱你下去”这样无法挽回的话。他灵机一动，冲李知勋说了句“你站在这里别动”，就往桥对面快步走去。</p><p>他走来走去找了好一会儿角度，又咔嚓咔嚓拍了好几张，最后挑出一张最满意的，才走回来把手机递给李知勋。“光线太暗了拍的不好，你看看喜欢吗？”</p><p>李知勋看见照片里宝蓝色的夜空被晦暗的山峦勾勒出蜿蜒的边界，自己正站在桥头，俯视着幽暗的河流上亮起随波荡漾的灯火。月光落在墨底白花的浴衣上，给角度正好的侧脸笼了一层温柔的光晕。</p><p>“谢谢你。”她感到脸颊在还蕴着寒意的春夜里莫名发起烧来，只能暗自祈祷夜色变得更浓重些，不要让对方看到。“我很喜欢。”</p><p>文俊辉张了张嘴，正想说点什么，雨点却在此时不期而至，温柔地落在他唇上。</p><p>河中心的李硕珉好像喊了声什么，文俊辉没听清，也没去听，等反应过来时，自己已经牵起那只白皙柔软的手。</p><p>“下雨了，我们回去吧。”</p><p>文俊辉拉着李知勋疾步走在青石板路上，木屐敲打着路面，发出清脆的声响。冰凉细雨纷纷扬扬散落，把浴衣打得湿凉，可文俊辉却觉得自己的脸颊、耳尖以及他攥着李知勋的手都烧得滚烫。</p><p>他的手太烫了，以至于没有发觉攥在自己手心那只手也是炽热异常。</p><p>雨势越来越大，开始噼里啪啦地敲打房瓦。文俊辉快要被斜飞的雨线打得睁不开眼睛，正想回头，那只手却突然挣脱出去。</p><p>“你先走吧。”李知勋站在雨里，浴衣已经湿漉漉地贴在身上，脸也被淋漓的雨水打得煞白，“我担心胜宽她们，我在这里等等。”</p><p>文俊辉抹了把脸上的雨水，刚想说这雨下起来不知道什么时候才停回去等不也一样，某个画面就在电光火石间划过脑海。</p><p>“我穿不惯这个，不下去了。”</p><p>他只看了眼对方脚下的木屐，就转身蹲下：“上来吧，我背你回去。”</p><p>身后的人犹豫了一下：“我还是……”</p><p>“不是脚疼吗？”文俊辉忽地拉高了音量，“你不上来我也不走了，我们就一起在这里等。”</p><p>他们基于各自可笑的理由僵持着，雨却毫不留情地一阵一阵注下，没有分毫要停的意思。</p><p>李知勋看着文俊辉被浇得透湿的背影，无奈地叹了口气。她拽起湿得裹腿的浴衣下摆，一瘸一拐地走上去，顺从地趴在那宽阔的背上。</p><p>她感到自己被小心翼翼地托起来，稳稳地颠了一颠。</p><p>“你勾着我的脖子吧，这样稳一点。”</p><p>她伸出手，默不作声地勾紧身下那人的脖子，通红的耳尖擦过对方滚烫的侧脸。</p><p>雨水倾泻而下。李知勋趴在文俊辉背上，摇摇晃晃地往旅馆方向走。湿透的浴衣贴在对方背上，薄纸一般，连肋骨里怦怦乱撞的心跳也无法隔绝。</p><p>她偏过头，在淅淅沥沥的雨声里轻声说了句“谢谢”。</p><p>“真要谢我，有空就回来给我当辅助吧。”她听见文俊辉仿若漫不经心地说，“一起称霸排位赛。”</p><p>李知勋轻轻把脸埋进对方坚韧的颈窝。“好。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>